Cara Fielding
Cara Fielding joined the PPC in January 2007. Agent Profile Backstory Norwegian by birth, Cara became a Tolkien fan after receiving The Hobbit for her tenth birthday. This led to her becoming rather obsessed with his works, to the point of learning rather obscure details, debating with herself about whether the movies were any good (she eventually decided they were just about acceptable) and, eventually, writing fanfiction. This got the attention of the Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth in 2004, when she was enrolled for writing a fic in which she split up Aragorn and Arwen, inserted a Sue to take Arwen's place, and spent most of the time poking fun at the rest of the Fellowship. She learned her lesson very quickly, and is one of the students to have actually absorbed what she was taught. Her fanaticism for the Tolkienverse increased exponentially once she graduated, which is possibly what brought her to the PPC after having spent a couple of years studying for a degree in English. Applying through a site she found online, she was rather surprised at how quick the response was, but accepted the offer of a job in the Department of Mary Sues without a second thought. She has been firmly entrenched in RC #96 ever since. Since joining the PPC, she has had three partners altogether. The first went insane a few months after they were partnered, and attempted to blow up the Small Auditorium before being placed in FicPsych. Cara does Not Like To Talk About It. The second, a recruit from the Potterverse named William Marshall, appeared to have a much better grip on his sanity, and the two got on quite well, ending up good friends. However, the arrival of Miriam Collins caused William to be transferred to the Department of Implausible Crossovers, while Cara was re-partnered with the teenage girl. Appearance Standing at 5’6”, Cara is not a particularly tall woman. Her build is fairly slim, though after spending four years in the PPC she has picked up a bit of muscle. She has dark blue eyes and very long, pale blonde hair, which spends most of its time in a French plait, since otherwise it tangles incredibly easily. She has a marked fondness for the colour red. Personality As already mentioned, she is a Tolkien fanatic, being protective of most of the canons and her Lust-Object's relationship in particular, though for obscure reasons she has a marked dislike for Túrin. This causes bad moods and occasional complete loss of temper on missions, to the point where she can become dangerous to stand near if the fic is particularly bad. This little quirk aside, Cara is very quick-tempered, and she doesn't hold back when she's upset about something. On one memorable occasion, after a rather nasty series of Arwen-bashing fics, she threatened to uproot the Sunflower Official, rip his leaves off, and feed him to a Balrog. Needless to say, this was not well received. When not in various stages of annoyance, anger or sheer screaming fury, however, Cara is fairly pleasant to be around, and has a very affectionate side, especially towards those younger than her. Other Cara has a mini-Balrog, assigned to her on her graduation from OFUM, named Moira. She is also an adoptive mother, having rescued a Faramir-lusting Sue's child, named "Elphara," from a pre-War of the Ring fic at the end of 2008. She renamed the two-year-old Stephanie and officially adopted her on bringing her back to HQ. Mission Logs Home: Response Center #96 and Response Centre 5593 Partnered with Miriam Collins * Introduction: "Once Upon A Time In HQ" (alternative link) ** In which the agents meet. July 2009. * "Suebusters," Part 1, Part 2 (alternative link) (Lord of the Rings) ** In which the agents are bored rigid by a plagiarist. July 2009. * "From Arda with Love" (alternative link) (Lord of the Rings) ** In which the agents deal with an extra member of Gondor's ruling family. Early September 2009. * "Vainglorious Suethors" (alternative link) (Lord of the Rings), with Agent William Marshall (DIC) ** In which the agents take down a Legolas Stu and receive help from unexpected sources. March 2010. * "The Canon Strikes Back" (alternative link) (Lord of the Rings), with Agent Dayn Aisenhek (DOGA) ** In which the agents have to handle Arda going nuts, and there is a guest star. January 2011. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues